Boarding School
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: Cathy, Danny, Sam, and Chris go to boarding school. So what's that gonna be like? But let's not forget the new people and new threats that comes with changes.
1. New Place

**Okay, so, new story, obviously. I had this idea for a few days, and I loved it so much I just had to start it. If it has, like, lots of mistakes it's because I did it in like, a few hours, so yeah. Hope you'll like it. ^^ It you think there's anything wrong with it or something needs to be changed or something's off, just tell me and I'll do my best to fit it in to it. Oh, and: **

**I don't own Monster Buster Club.**

**Oh! And next chappie's coming soon. ^^ Maybe this week, since school's almost over.**

I sighed as I got out of the car and my mom drove away. I watched her drive off, then I got my bags and put them on my back as I walked to the entrance, which was one of those big double doors that look like huge fences. It was painted a navy blue, and yet I couldn't help but to glare at it. 'I can't believe I have to spend my last week of summer getting used to a boarding school. Seriously, what's wrong with Singletown's normal high school?' I thought as I walked to the side of the big door. I pressed a button that reminded me of a doorbell, and then I heard a big noise, probably indicating that the doors were opened now. I stepped away from the yellow walls that I'm pretty sure bordered the school, just to keep us in.

I walked through the doors after opening them and hearing them shut, but I looked around at everyone and everything once I was in. I'd seen people playing sports while I waited for the door to open, but now I noticed that pretty much everything was covered in grass and some parts, flowers. Everything except some paved streets running along and around buildings, though. Still, anywhere I looked, there were guys and girls playing with a football or a soccer ball or a frisbee. I turned somewhere else and I saw there were also basketball courts. 'Okay, it's looking better,' I thought, trying to shug off my negative feelings about this place.

I didn't stop and headed in the way to the first building you see when you get here, the main one, I supposed. I stopped outside of it and took out my schedule, another paper, -saying stuff like rules, routines, clubs, and such on it- and a third one which was folded into four parts, because it was big. It was the map of the school, but who would've thought it could've rivaled an amusement park's? Seriously, what kind of high school/boarding school was this?

So anyway, I searched for the one with the things, so I could see what dorm room I was gonna get and what building it was in. I sighed when I saw that it was some yards away from the main building. 'That's a little too close for comfort,' I thought, but then I saw that it was also by two gyms, pools, and the courts, also fields, which brought my mood up a bit. Not much, though. I saw that the main building had an entrance that headed straight for the dorms, so I went inside and headed on my way to the rooms, after sighing again. There were students of all ages and like from all over the world. I saw directions to different places, like the sport fields, courts, the pools, -'Cool, I can come use whichever of the two outside pools whenever I please,' I thought, looking at the schedules about it and what it said about the things- restaurant, classrooms, fiels for different things, club rooms, and such. I turned away from it and continued on my way to the dorms.

When I got out, I looked back down at the map I'd brought and noticed that the dorm building was cut into four. It looked like a giant square cut into four small, equal squares and separated a bit from each other. I looked up and noticed that yeah, there was a huge hallway in front of me. I walked more, and then saw another hallway cutting in between, and I figured I was in the middle of the buildings. For a moment, I looked around at the students around me, some older than me and looking like they were already here for some time, others, shy and nervous like you'd expect a freshmen to be. I mentally laughed at how this place is, but then smile/smirked at some girls looking my way who looked around my age. 'Well, I guess it won't be that bad of a school to go to,' I thought, then got a firmer grip on my stuff, lifted it up a bit, and then turned left, heading for the entrance to the bottom left building, where apparently my dorm was going to be for the next two years.

I pushed the door open and went in. Everything was in shades of blue. Like, the carpet was a solid navy blue and the walls were a solid...light blue, but not like the sky or something. Just a light blue. I flipped over my map and it was just like the opposite side, but this one shows the room numbers, so it's more detailed and layered. The buildings with two or more levels had another sheet of paper over each other, each one, one floor. I looked for my room, 34 4, which was in the fourth floor, like the 4 said. I sighed and looked around at the walls as I headed for where the stairs were, which was at the very end of a hallway.

There were bullitin boards on the walls, many of them for sign ups or try outs, some for telling students about on coming events, others just reminding us of rules we had to follow. I could tell my face was turning into a bored look from what I was seeing over and over on my way.

'I wonder if Cath and the others are here already. Cath should be, since she said she was coming in the morning and it's already noon,' I thought. I climbed up the stairs, remembering my mom saying something about these buildings being made in war times, like, from the last century, so there weren't any elevators.

As soon as I got to my room, I got out the key that was sent through the mail for me, and I opened the door. I gave the room a quick glance and then went in, closing the door and locking it in the process. I dumped my bags on the floor and started to look around. The floor was also a navy carpet, but the walls were just a light brown. On my left, there was a small kitchen. It had a mini refrigerator, a stove, cabinets, and there were countertops next to the walls and under the cabinets. There was also a modern looking microwave. I turned away from it and started looking around my new room more.

I found my bed quickly, also finding out my dorm is just one whole room. After noting that my bed had a ruby comforter and two pillows, looking like an hotel bed, and that there was a digital clock and lamp next to it, I saw that on the opposite wall there was a door. I checked the map and saw that there was an adjoining room with mine. I sighed, hoping I didn't get a loud...rooms-mate. I mean, yeah, I'm loud, but not enough for the sound to go across the room. Unless I'm like ticked off, then yeah. Then I feel sorry for whoever will be on that end.

I walked forward to a window about...ah, let's say four by four. It was one of those windows which is like, one that you can open from the middle and you push the sides away. I think mom said once when we were gonna remodel our house that they were called... casement windows! Yeah, that. Well, my view wasn't much; it just faced against the opposite dorm building. 'Hey, I wonder if that's where the girls sleep. Nah, I doubt it,' I thought, but just then, I looked down at the ground and saw some girls who were talking to each other enter the building, and I felt a smirk come to my lips. 'Nevermind.'

I decided to start putting my things in order now, so I could look around the school, so I got my bags and put my clothes in the drawer they'd given me. Since my clothes were already folded, I just put them in there. This school had a dress code, so I only brought my shirts that where solid colors and anything without graphics or symbols on it, and pants that weren't torn or faded. It was annoying, but I could put up with it.

I went to look at how my bath/restroom is, so I left my bags and other stuff lying around and went to check it. It had a shower, a bathtub, a sink, and it's also where I found the clothing iron and the board. For a second I thought about anything else I would need, then shook my head. I folded the papers, made sure I had money and my key, then bolted out the door, quickly locking it.

I pretty much ran down the stairs and once I was out of the building, I started looking around at everything else there was. Once again, I wondered if my friends had already gotten last time we'd been together, physically, had been two years ago, around this time, before we all left to go find the future MBC of Singletown, each of us looking for one poor kid to take our place. We still kept in touch and everything, but we hadn't really seen each other since then. I was filled with excitement of being with them again, though of course, I wouldn't say that out loud or like that.

I decided to head over to where one of the outside pools was and check things out there, see if it was good enough for "The Danny". When I got there, I noticed a few people sitting on white lounge chairs, like those plastic ones in hotels, talking, some sitting on the pool's side with their feet in and some lying by on the grass next to the five feet border of cement that was around the pool.

I turned to the pool -quickly noticing it was _huge_- and saw someone, obviouly a girl, swimming over to me, but her head was under the water as she stroked over here, looking like she's been doing laps. I saw her beautiful, a bit longer than shoulder length, blonde hair and sun tanned skin as she came my way, my eyes not leaving her pink swimming shorts and pink bikini top out of my range. Once she'd reached the end of the pool, she got her head out of the water, probably to get some fresh air, but quickly saw me and gasped, a smile forming on her beautiful face. I smiled back and extended my hand to help her get out.


	2. Friends Meet

**Okay, so, I was going to put more in this, but I'll wait 'til the next chaps. Also, I really wanted to post this up already, and it seemed to start to get long-y as I kept goin', so, I'm posting it now. ^^ Oh, and here I mention their height, but see, I did a bit of research and apparently I'm making them above average height... IDK, I've been around tall people all my life, (Tall compared to the research)so yeah, just saying in case anyone thought they were too tall or something. **

**Oh and if this chap kinda seems wacked in places,...well I was listening to 80's 70's music while recheckin' for grammar...^^'**

**Okay, now, I just have one more thing to say...**

**FINALLY SCHOOL IS OUT! YES! *Happy dances* XD Summer vacation seemed so far away! =) Now, I'm **_**so**_** updating faster. ^^..Or as fast as I can. ^^'**

She took it, not taking her eyes off of me. Once she was out of the pool, she walked behind me, and I turned around to see what she was gonna do, but then I noticed she'd gone to get a pink towel lying by on a lounge chair. She put it around her and turned back to me, smiling still. "Hi, Danny," she said and I grinned, walking over to her.

I put my arms to my sides, forming something like a lose T, waiting for her to come and hug me like I knew she would, and said, "Hey, Cath, how's my favorite blonde been?" in a half-joking way. She smiled more and blushed slightly, even though her cheeks were already a bit pink from the swim, before giving me the hug. Still, I didn't mind that she was kinda still wet. 'I so missed this girl!' I thought, glad to have my bubbly friend back.

We pulled away and kept smiling. For a few seconds we both looked at each other, seeing how we'd changed. 'Wow, she's grown a bit,' I thought as I saw her. She looked like she was glowing, like she's spent just a bit too much time in the sun, but she still looked golden, no joke. Like a perfect gold. Kinda like Wendy's golden...but... more... radiant. Her hair was also a bit longer than before, but it fit her with the way she's changed. It was a few inches past her shoulder length hair, but it could still be considered short, I guess. She's taller than before, definitely. I'm 5' 12, but she seemed like 5' 8 or so. I was happy that her smile hadn't changed even after all these years; that's what I missed most about her.

She smiled a bit more and then headed back to the pool but sat down on the edge and put her legs back in. "So, did you just get here?" she asked. I sat down next to her but cross-legged since I didn't wanna get wet just yet. I smile/smirked.

"Haha, yeah, I did, like...five or ten minutes ago. I was just wondering where yah were, actually," I replied.

She grinned/smiled. "Well, I've just been here in the pool for like an hour or so, doing laps. I totally love the campus! Don't you?" she asked, smiling just like she does when she gets excited. If you're wondering why we're not talking about the past two years and catching up, that's because we'd all agreed to not start talking about it until the four of us met up, so that way we wouldn't have to be repeating ourselves, since Sam, Chris, and I hate that. Mostly me.

"Yeah, it's so far definitely to my liking..." I said while my eyes followed two girls that were going towards the buildings, and I knew I had a smirk on my face, but then I felt Cathy rolls her eyes, then really did feel her hit my arm. I laughed and turned back to her.

"You know that's not what I meant!" she said, her eyes laughing.

I gave her a smile, for half a second remembering she's probably the only girl I smile for, and then said, the palms of my hands moving behind me and against the pool's pavement as I relaxed my body. "Yeah, so far it's pretty awesome, but I've only glanced at my schedule, so I don't really know if I'll like how I got my classes, and I haven't seen the school campus part yet," I said, kinda shrugging. Her smile increased.

"It's so cool!" she exclaimed. "There are like," she stopped to think for a bit. "...I don't know,_ hundreds _of classrooms, and I did a quick background check on the teachers, and none seem to be Sticky/Gluper aliens , so I'm _really_ happy about that, plus, I _love_ my classes! And I _love_ the fields, but not_ just _the soccer and football and other sport fields! Have you _seen_ the flower fields? They're so pretty! And there's even a small-ish lake nearby! We can have cookouts and _everything_!" she exclaimed, her smile as wide as it normally gets when she's the most excited that you can get her. I laughed and kept smiling.

"Yeah, I saw some of the basketball and tennis courts on the way here, even the volleyball ones. And lots of people were out playing sports, so that really got my liking more for this place," I said, shrugging at the end, but I knew my smile left. I never wanted to come here, see. I just did, because the Commander told me too. I kinda _had_ to come here instead of regular Singletown High. I really don't know why, since I think that living a regular life and teaching the new MBC would be easier if we were back home. Still, this place seems good 'nough so far.

She gave me a comforting smile and said, "Don't worry, Danny, I'm sure we'll all love it here, especially you and Sam, since there are so many extracurriculars around," she said, giving me a cute face with a very cute smile. I smiled back, then stood up and took off my shirt and threw it aside to where her stuff is, and I also took off my shorts.

"Come on, just let me take a quick dive and then you can be my tour guide," I said, smirking a bit. She rolled her eyes, still smiling, but nodded.

Okay so, so far she'd shown me the part of the campus which was the school. Apparently, they let students look around it before school started, so we could get used to it. We also found out we had four out of eight classes together, which were just AP History, (YES, I have AP classes.)PE, (Of course) Pre-Cal,(Thanks to Chris's help and Sam's)and Honors English. (Just 'cuz I have a "good imagination" and "know how to put things into writing" while being able to "have extraordinarily correct grammer" and stuff like that)By the time we were done with that it was like around one and half, so we headed back to our dorms.

"So, what building did you get?" I asked once we'd reached them. There were benches in between the buildings, so we sat on one.

"Umm..." She looked up, thinking about it for a bit while putting her palms on her knees. After a few seconds she turned back to me. "They don't have names, right? Well, on the map, it's the top left one. I got a room all the way to the side, like the side facing against the hills, on the very top, the fourth floor," she said, smiling like she loved it, which she probably did, because I knew from my room that probably faced her's, that you could see the lake and a flower field from there. 'Wait, no, that building is a big taller than mine, so that room's window is a bit over and to the side of my window...' I thought.

"Hey, what room number did yah get?" I asked. She blinked, surprised, but thought about it for a bit.

"Um, 34 or something around there. Why?" she asked, and I smiled.

"I got the 34 one too, but on the bottom left and the same floor, so yeah. Do you know why you room's a bit separated from the rest?" I asked, leaning back against the bench and putting my hands in my short pockets, remembering that her window was some distance away from the other windows, making it seem like her room probably had more space. She shrugged.

"I do know it's a few feet bigger than the rest of the rooms. -'Oh, I was right!'- Probably someone important stayed there in that war time era..time," she said. I nodded but then sighed and closed my eyes. The building in front of ours was facing against the sun and it was tall enough to cover up most of the sunlight, but it was starting to hit my eyes. I groaned and turned to her.

"Hey, when are Sam and Chris gettin' 'ere? I wanna tell you about my little recruit already, then go get a nice cold coffee," I said, grinning. We heard laughing and turned to our left to see one tall dark haired girl with light hazel eyes who I barely recognized as Sam, and then to her left was also Chris, now a bit taller, slightly buffer, but still geeky looking, (He'll always look like a geek to me) and his eyes were kinda shy for some reason. I noticed Sam had her things on a rolling suitcase, and Chris was just carrying a backpack that already had stuff in it and another bag where his clothes probably were placed.

"Calm down, Danny, we're here already, " Sam said, and I smirked, standing up. "Took you guys long enough. Seriously, do you know all the effort it took to be here _before_ you guys?" I asked, sarcastically and grinning. Sam rolled her eyes, smiling, but that's when I noticed her hair was down instead of her usual...whatever girls call it when they put their hair tied up and together, buns, I think, and she looked a bit more relaxed than usual, like when the last day of school is over kind of relaxed. Or is it like the fate of the world is off your shoulders kind of relaxed? I mentally shrugged, deciding that it wasn't really important.

"Sorry we're here so late," Chris began. "Yeah, our parents just didn't want to let go of us," Sam finished, smiling and half rolling her eyes. That's when I remembered that their parents took them on a world trip for the last parts of summer, or at least once they were done getting the new recruits.

I felt Cath smile, and that's when she stood up. "So, what, no hug?" she asked, smiling widely and probably directing that comment at Sam. Sam dropped her stuff and rushed to go say hi to Cathy, and they started that annoying little girl talk that happens when you don't see your best friend in a long time.

I walked over to Chris, getting his bag with the clothes as he kept the backpack. I could tell it was getting a bit heavy for him, so that's why I decided to help him, but I mentally smiled, deciding we were gonna hit the weights room later. "Hey, Chris, how was the jungle?" I asked. He grunted and got a firmer grip on the bag.

"Hot, slimy, full of vegatation and annoying mosquitoes,..." his eyes suddenly diverted behind me, probably to Sam, and then back at me, continuing, "but fun for the most part. It was also hard not to tell each other anything about the new MBC, but we managed. Oh, and I brought you a souvenir that you'll love," he said, grinning, knowing that whatever he got for me, that I would love it, because he knew me so well. I smiled, remembering something else.

"Thanks, yeah, me too, and I know you're gonna love what I got yah." I said, laughing a bit. "Hey, remember how I told you I'd gone to a mini vacation with Mom and Dad after I got back? Well yeah, we got to go through most of the parts in Europe where Latin was spoken and also northern Africa. Of course, we didn't get to go through everything, but lots of it, and I loved it," I said, grinning.

"We also did other stuff, even though the main focus was Latin, but dude, I've gotta take you to Greece some time. Oh hey, I even got to take this class with Dad that pretty much lets me take a class here which is like Latin 2, which, I am gonna take," I laughed a bit. "And you know, I thought that the class would be pretty much the only good part about coming here besides being back with you guys, but I'm liking this place, actually," I said. He smiled, probably thanking someone in his head that I wouldn't be annoying and whining during the whole school year. I smirked.

"So, recruits?" I asked, and he laughed a bit, then we turned to Sam and Cathy, asking them if they were ready to go and they laughed a bit and nodded, ready already.

"Sure, let's just put our stuff in our rooms," Sam suggested. Chris nodded, then she and he each headed to their rooms. I saw Chris go to the building on the side of mine, the bottom right one, and I also Sam go to the top right one. I could tell I had a confused look. Cathy turned back to me with a curious look, quietly asking me what was wrong.

"I thought that the Commander would get us rooms so we'd be roomates or something, but I guess each of us gets a building," I said, shrugging. 'I thought the Commander had said we were gonna be roomates...'

**Okay, next chap, coming probably in a week or a few days. ^^ I hope you're liking the fic. Things will speed up in..like two or the next chap or three. I'm still not sure since somehow more words/ideas keep getting added to what I originally thought off, so yeah.**


	3. Recruits

_**Okay you all, we know I'm a liar when it comes to when things will be posted... So I really hope you just enjoy this. ^^" Oh, and just a warning. My sentences keep losing their ending point, so some are long and confusing... Anyway:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Buster Club.**_

I sighed and sat down on one of the four chairs at our round table. The smell of coffee and cream was pretty strong in the coffee shop we'd chosen to come to, even at the table we'd chosen that was on the corner of the store. The table was far away from everyone else, though it wasn't gloomy and aloof or anything, just a bit isolated. Everyone else sat down too after I did, and I briefly glanced at the drinks we'd bought.

I didn't really care for that, since my focus was and has been more on the girl at the cash register since we walked in. I kept looking over at her while Sam and Cathy ramble/talked about stuff I wasn't going to pay attention to, since it was more about what they wore in the places they visited and such.

My thoughts were focused on the girl close to completely right now. She looked just like Wendy, except that this girl had more freckles then her. 'Wendy... No way did she transfer to this school...'

I'd started to notice that I was seeing lots of blondes and even brunettes lately, thinking they were Wendy until I double checked. Many had talked like her and looked like her a lot, but there was still an obvious difference. Somehow seeing so many fake Wendy's even started to give me headaches, but they would leave quickly until I would see another of her.

Some light tapping on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts about her, and I quickly turned to face who I already knew would be Cathy, who was the only one who would have done that. Sam was in front of me, and she couldn't have reached over without getting up, and while Chris was in between her and I, he just wouldn't do that.

"Yeah, sure, what?" I asked, kinda sounding like I was still not paying complete attention to her.

She rolled her eyes and got her drink, drinking some of her iced coffee and not answering me. I turned to Chris with a look I thought asked what happened, and he said, "Cathy and Sam were just talking about how much they love that Wendy isn't here, and when they turned to ask you how you were handling it, you were staring with a longing look at the girl over there," he explained, motioning over to the girl at the register.

I nodded but sighed again, looking at the ice in my own coffee, and I swirled it around before saying something.

"I'm sorry, guys, but come on, you know that for me, leaving her behind was the worst part," I said, still looking at the drink and not facing them. I heard Cathy groan/growl slightly at my words and felt her making holes through her cup, (Not literally) feeling her anger start to rise. 'Why is Wendy the only person who gets her this mad this fast?' I thought.

I knew she was about to say something that would start an argument between us, and so did everyone else, so Sam quickly started talking about what she'd been up to to cut it off. 'Ah yes, Sam, the peace maker.' I thought.

"Okay, so, let's start already. Do you guys remember how I was supposed to find someone to replace me as the one who could lead the team well and also be the most human skilled fighter and level headed one of the group, too?" she asked, and I started laughing at the end of that, making Cathy slap my arm playfully. I just grinned at her, making her smile and our previous anger go away, but we turned our attention back to Sam. She was smiling at us like she also wanted to laugh at her own words, too, somewhat surprising us.

"Well, it took me around a year and eight months or so to get her ready for everything," she continued, after giving me a playful, 'Be quiet and let me talk!" look.

"Her name is Caitlyn Salmore, and she's from New York. I chose her first for the reason that she definitely had and has much potential for the team. She's also pretty good with being under pressure, thinking things and plans out, and she can keep her emotions under control, so we wouldn't really have to worry about any alien manipulating her through them. That's a plus, of course, considering how much the number of aliens trying to manipulate has increased. At least, according to the report," she said. 'Wait, what report?... I didn't hear anything about a report.'

"The only problem was that, once I learned even more about her, I noticed she wasn't the best fighter, like she's supposed to be to replace me. She's never practiced any type of fighting style or any self defense or anything, but she's definitely an amazing dancer, actually." We saw Sam smile a bit, getting that prideful and slightly arrogant look she gets when she accomplishes something. We all leaned in closer to hear her better, even if there wasn't a need.

"You see, she loves dancing as much as I do martial arts, so she and I were able to turn her dancing into her own way of fighting and defensive way of attacking. In a way, when she fights she's dancing, and it even looks pretty, but if you don't know how she does it or how she thinks, you won't know if she's going to fight you or is just dancing for the sake of it," she explained, having a slightly bigger smile on her face that told us they spent quite some time training to accomplish what they had.

"She's also very nice, not immediately judging people, and she likes to help. She's also very quick to make friends and get on others' good side, so I hope Mark's little brother won't bother her much." She stopped for a bit, I'm not sure if to let that sink in or if she was thinking about her next words. After a bit, she continued, looking not completely sure about what she was saying.

"She _does_ have this dark and hotheaded side that you wouldn't really expect from her," she said, kinda shaking her head like she still couldn't believe it, but Cathy and I glanced at each other, each grinning like we knew a secret, and I glanced over at Chris, who was just smiling at Sam like he loved the way she was and didn't want it to change.

"I know she's going to be a big help to the team, but I still don't know how well she works in one. She's always worked alone on different things, but I'm hoping that will help her lead them, since she has different ideas on how to solve problems," she said.

"I chose her because the team will need someone like her, but she's not as strong as a leader should be, not completely. I hope there will be someone in the team to help her out," she finished, shrugging slightly, but with worry for Caitlyn. The three of us turned to Chris, who like I said was sitting next to her, having been drinking half of his decaf, very hot coffee while Sam talked. He smiled at us.

"Well, Barron is as much as a tech genius as me, if not, well..." He laughed a bit and gave a slightly sheepish smile before continuing, not going to admit someone was better with technology than him just yet. "He's _amazing_ with computers and what we have! He grew up around the actual NASA station in Texas, and he learned so much there. I have no doubt he'll be a key in the team's success.

"He's also very good at tactics, strategies, and plus, he isn't just a technical genius; he also has impressive strength. He's not a runner or excellent in acrobatics, but he does have power. He really doesn't have much of a fighting style or something like that, just like me, but he knows how to fire weapons and throw things with awesome aim.

"John and him will get along pretty quickly, I'm sure of it. He's also already starting to make his own weapons, though most of them are based off of musical instruments, since aside from being great with what I told you guys, he's also a master in many things having to do with music, kind of like you, Cathy. Music is his hobby, so that will be what he'll do most when he's not taking care of MBC responsibilities.

"He'll also follow orders, but he told me he'll speak up if there's any doubt on something. He really wants this team to work well," he finished off and then turned to me. I just smirked a bit, waiting some time before saying anything for a dramatic affect.

"Well, I'm definitely sure Alec will love his new friends," I said, starting it off. I took a second to look at my three best friends and wondered how different the new generation of Monster Buster Club will be compared to us.

"The kid's pretty smart, and he actually likes to learn new things, having grown up in a world of nature and knowledge and travel because of his parents' jobs and stuff. Like me, Alec's very into sports and physical things, like surfing, skateboarding, and swimming. I think that mostly he'll be a good team member, you know, supporting his teammates and keeping everyone's hopes up. He can also help out a lot, but also like me, he doesn't know much about space and yeah..." I glanced over to Cathy, then gave her a sheepish smile for a second, to which she smiled sincerely at me, giving me a, "It's okay." look before I continued.

"He's totally willing to learn, of course, but I'm sure that out of the four he's the one that's more into Earth, since he's grown up all around it, literally. Like I said, he's pretty smart, but not like you Chris, or anything like that. He's seriously hard working and he likes to see people laughing or smiling but..." I shrugged and sighed a bit, thinking about him.

"I'm just not sure how well he'll get along with all of this, honestly. I know I'm making it sound like he was a bad choice to replace me, but he really isn't. He's strong, fit, fast, stubborn, determined, and seriously wants to make something out of himself. Like me, he hates to change homes, but he's willing to put up with a lot to be in the MBC. He wants to be part of it." I shrugged again, pretty much ending it there, but then a second later, I said something I'd forgotten.

"Oh, and he can be pretty competitive and protective. I told him about how you guys were, and he's pretty excited with that. That's probably one of the main things keeping him here, that he can make friends he'll get a long with, and you know, keep them. He always traveled, so he had to leave his friends.

"Don't take me wrong, he's not shy or anything, quite the opposite. He's got an attitude to rival Mark's and a confidence to rival mine, but though it may not seem it, all he really wants is a home, not just somewhere to stand for a bit. And he wants adventures, lots of them." I smirked at my last sentence and looked at my friends' reactions.

They all seemed like this was going to be an interesting time in our lives. The last time I saw it, it was before we left Singletown to find our recruits.

We turned to Cathy, who was the last one to tell us about her recruit. 'The only alien in our new team,' I reminded myself and waited until she was done eating some of her muffin. I started drinking my frap and listened.

"Well, her name is Belle, and she's my niece," she said and let out a small smile that made her blue eyes seem to turn a brighter crystal blue. I noticed they would stray a bit over to me as she spoke.

"Of course, I didn't choose her because of that, but I chose her, because she was actually the best choice. Not many of the people back in Rhapsodia are willing to live on Earth until they're adults in Earth age, much less twelve year-old's. Still, there were twenty kids who were willing to come. Some tried because their parents wanted them to come, since being part of a foreign MBC, and live in a place where the MBC had to be kept secret, comes with like some ranking or something along those lines.

"Still, other kids tried, not because their parents forced them to, but for the same reason, except they wanted it themselves. Others tried because they, like apparently Alec, want to make something out of themselves. Either way, it wasn't the easiest thing to get chosen, for any of them. I don't think many actually knew they were expected to know English and about ten more Earth languages, or that they were supposed to have an advanced knowledge of MBC history, plus know our own fights with aliens in Singletown, their records, schemes, and how we beat them. They were also expected to know our own tactics and battle strategies." She sighed a bit and smiled in the way that said she was glad we wouldn't have to put up with that anymore before continuing. 'I wonder if she also went through that and more before coming to Earth...'

"Belle, being part of my family and already knowing all of this and more at an early age, was pretty well prepared. She also, like me, was trained in fighting, so she quickly took my spot instead of the others'. It was actually quite a scandal afterward, her being my niece and Grandpa's great granddaughter and everything. In the end, things got sorted out, and it was obvious she was the best choice." She sighed slightly and for a bit we could tell she was tired after all that had happened.

I put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned to me and smiled kind of sadly, something that made me want to change that as soon as possible. She turned back to all of us a second later.

"She_ is _the best choice when it comes to all of that, definitely. ...It's just that... She may not be the best teammate right off, okay?" She leaned back on her chair and took a sip of her drink before continuing.

"She's my niece, yes. She looks like she could be my little sister, yeah. She's a great fighter and very knowledgeable, totally." She stayed quiet for a bit, looking like Sam when she was trying to decide how to say her next words.

"She's just... _not_..._like _me. She's really judgmental over humans and she tends to criticize a bit, too. She has a low idea over humans and their intelligence and what they can do, like, well, Mr. Fusster but in the opposite way." She let us sink that in, and Sam, Chris, and I shared a look about what she told us.

"She's really pretty awesome, but she's just not really used to being around people her age either. She spent much of her life preparing to take part in the MBC. Like, if you don't know her like I or her family do, you'd think..." She stopped and thought, then smirked a bit, and I knew she was gonna get a pleasure out of saying her next few words.

"You would think she was worse than when Wendy turns into a little bit." Immediately my eyes started to form into tiny slits, but she just gave me an innocent, "I'm just saying the truth." look with a smile to match. No one said anything for about a minute, before I nodded for her to continue and listened.

"After all, 700 years is a long time, right? Well, anyways, what I can see happening from what you guys told me about how your recruits are is that she'll probably first get along with Barron, then maybe Caitlyn, but I can see them both arguing at some point with Caitlyn for whatever reason. The one she would have most trouble getting a friend out of would be Alec, because of how much he knows about aliens. Even though it seems like Alec is a great guy, she's going to be the most biased over him, so it would be her that would be making it hard for them to be friends. She's told me and Grandpa several times that she's, and I quote, "Not in the MBC to make friends". She's said it many times that it won't be her priority or anywhere on her list." She stopped and thought for a few seconds.

"Still, I actually think I wish I was there to see how she got along with them... Most of all Alec." She smiled a bit, and when I thought about it, I smiled a bit, too.

"Yeah, if she's how you say, those two might have the challenge of their life working together," I said, laughing for a moment.

Sam and Chris smiled, and for a moment no one said anything. I glanced over to the clock and then finished my coffee. I noticed Chris glanced at his watch, and then he sighed.

"I better start unpacking and organizing my things. I need to set everything up, and I'm wondering if Barron made it all right," he said, and I gave him a confused look.

"Dude, what are you talking about? We still have a bunch of time left for that," I said. I saw Sam smile slightly and Chris just shook his head like I was hopeless. I turned to Cathy with a confused look.

"Danny, we still need to get our textbooks and our school supplies, remember? We won't even know what we'll need until we find our teachers and get the supply list from them. Then, we need to go look for the different places around the campus where everything is sold. After that, we need to go to the library to get our textbooks and whatever else we might need from there. That's all going to take some time, and by the time we're done I'm sure Sam and Chris are going to want to make sure they have everything ready for tomorrow, even though school starts at 9:30. And then I want to go check up on Belle and see how she's liking things so far. You guys want to check how the rest are doing, too, right?" She turned to face everyone for an answer and they nodded, but I didn't.

"Wait...School starts _tomorrow_?" I exclaimed, knowing I'd so hate it if they said yes, but I noticed from the corner of my eye that some people turned to look over to us when I shouted. My friends nodded, and I groaned loudly. "I thought we still had a _week_..."

Sam just smiled again and said, "We would, if we went to Singletown High. They start next week, but we start tomorrow." I just groaned louder, and Cathy laughed, but she stood up, picking up her coffee and half eaten muffin. We turned to her, and Chris asked what we were thinking.

"Where are you going?" She glanced behind her and over to the doors of the cafe before turning back to us.

"Well, see, I'm going to meet up with someone in a bit. He's going to help me out. I'm going to try out for the swim team, and he's the captain. I accidentally met him earlier when I got here, and he showed me around the school, too. Now he's going to show me the rest of the campus while also telling me about the swimming club and what it's like." She smiled, but there was something different in this smile. It was both nervous and excited. 'I don't like this.'

"Wait, so you're going to go hang out with some guy you just met instead of us, who you haven't seen in two years?" I could hear the defensiveness and jealousy in my voice, but I knew I wasn't the only one thinking that. Immediately she looked guilty and sorry, but I didn't feel bad since I had a point.

"Well... Um... How about he joins us when we go get our things?" she said, in a voice that said she wanted to keep things peaceful but that she also wanted to spend some time with that guy. "Um, he also knows a lot about the other clubs and classes and teachers. He could help us out a lot," she said and I knew I didn't have much an argument there. Sam turned to me and nodded before getting up, too.

"Yeah, that sounds like it'll work," she said. Right then I didn't see her much as my friend completely. I saw her as the girl who decided things for me when she wanted and the one who kept us all alive by doing so.

I just sighed and got up, and Chris followed suit. The girls went to throw away our trash, and he turned to me, smiling.

"Danny, get mad at the guy later. Right now you really need to get ready for school," he said. I smiled at my best friend and just laughed a bit.

"Alright but only because I don't want to lose time if I can help it," I responded. He looked at me and thought, before nodding and knowing the answer to his question.

"Are you going to look for Wendy?"

"Oh yeah."

**Alrighty, so that's where I'm going to end it. I know this took months and months to post, and I don't have an excuse for why, so I hope people will read the chapter that comes after this, when it does. In the next one, we're going to meet many new people, just to let you know.**

**Also, I'm going to start another story before the end of next month, though that one isn't going to be for MBC, so yeah. And I'm still writing the next chappie for Reunion, so for whoever still wants to read that, just please be super patient. ...And now to finish the homework I should have been doing...**


	4. On Their Way to the New

**I know it's short, but this was supposed to have three different main parts in it, but I decided to just break it off into chapters so it wouldn't be so long.**

"Thank you for showing us around, Day." I glimpsed over to the opposite building when I heard Cathy's voice, and something in her tone made me clench my books tightly. Day, the swimming captain slash all A's student slash handsome single guy Cathy met before she met up with us and her got to her room just a few seconds after I made it to mine.

'Why did I leave the window open?' I thought, putting my new textbooks on the desk terribly close to my bed. (Seriously, it's right next to it. Am I supposed to use my bed as a chair or something?) Deciding that I would take off the wrapping when I got back, I went over to one of the bags that were still on the floor.

"Let's see... Alec may have seen most of the world, but he'll still love the present I got him," I said, taking out a palm-sized box covered in what Chris told me looked like the green of Texas's plains with hay-colored ribbons.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you might need? I still have some extra time before having to meet up with my friends." I looked over to my window, rolling my eyes, and saw part of Day through it. He was leaning against the side of Cathy's window with his hands in his pockets, but I couldn't see his face. After a couple of seconds of silence, I saw Cathy's strong, tanned legs and a bit of the bottom of her long pink jacket that went loosely to her knees as she went to him. Her tone told me she had a small smile on her face, but it also said she felt bad about what she was telling him.

"No, thanks, Day. It's okay. I really want to go visit my family, anyway," she replied.

"Well... Alright. See you later, then." He didn't sound disappointed, but I knew he felt rejected.

'Hah! You won't get to be with her anytime soon, buddy.' I couldn't see them anymore as they walked away from the window, and once I heard her door close and what seemed like the door getting locked, I went over to my window and looked up at her's.

"Hey, Cath!" I called out, smiling when I saw her run over to her window surprised but confused before recognition dawned on her.

"Oh hey, Danny. Looks like we really are neighbors," she said cheerfully. I nodded, but before I could say something, she stopped me. "Wait just a bit. I want to change." She motioned to her coat, and I remembered she was still dressed like she was going to go surfing with what she had under. After I nodded, she closed the window and pulled over a white curtain, but I could still see her faint shadow through it. I just sighed and leaned against the window, looking down at people walking around down on the ground. Shivering when some wind blew by, I decided to change my clothes, too, since I'd swam with her a bit earlier, and they were sorta still wet.

After some minutes that I finished, I glanced over to her room, beginning to grow impatient. I saw her shadow and noticed she looked to be putting on what was probably a t-shirt, but I didn't blush or anything. I called out to her again. "Cathy!" She rushed over to the window once she finished putting it on and moved the curtains aside before pushing the windows apart. She was wearing a rosy pink t-shirt and denim short shorts of the same color that were a bit longer than her swimming ones, but I also saw a hot pink clip keeping her now much longer bangs back.

"I'm going, I'm going," she told me, smiling happily. I laughed a bit, smiling, too. "Come on, I'm sure they're waiting for us at the entrance already," I told her. She nodded, getting a long sky blue jacket like the one she was wearing before, but when she put it on, it went up to a bit below her hips.

"Since when do you care about being somewhere on time?" she asked as she zipped it up halfway. I noticed for the first time that below her window there was a small bar parallel to the it, so I got on the ledge of mine, "Since I've wanted to spend time with you guys," and jumped to the bar.

She gasped, and I smiled, because even though I knew that I was going to feel guilty later for making her feel so worried, it was still really awesome to see that out of her after so long. Our buildings were around fifteen feet apart in the bottom, but as the buildings rose, they got closer and closer to each other so that we were only separated by about eight feet. With the bar extending out in a rectangular U shape some two and a half feet to my building, it wasn't very hard for me to reach it and pull myself up so that I was just a foot shorter than Cathy while standing on the bar. She let out a relieved sigh and pulled me into her room, after noticing the bar.

"Wow, I wonder who put that there," she said. I shrugged, grinning.

"I'm just glad it's there. Now I can come over and bother yah when you're studying," I told her jokingly, and she gave me a smile before closing the window and locking it.

"You could have killed yourself," she told me, and for once she actually sounded serious. But she was still smiling, so I didn't stop.

"Oh c'mon, you know I could have cleared that easily even if there were tennis balls being thrown at me by a ten foot-tall robot going on a rampage," I told her, going over to her door and getting her keys as she rolled her eyes and got a bottle of water from her refrigerator.

"I know you can, Jumpy, but I hadn't seen you do that in more than two years. Don't blame me for getting surprised," she told me, and we kept talking about it as we headed out of her building. I noticed that instead of different blue's like mine, everything was either in peach or red's or pink's. 'Mine looks like we're underwater, but her's looks like Valentine's came early.' I thought, thinking over about how often I was going to want to visit her.

Sam and Chris were already at the entrance of the "garage" of the school when we got there. When we'd passed by it earlier with Day, he told us that the three-story building was to keep the students' and teachers' cars. Since everything was sort of walking distance in the campus, they were kept there unless they were going to be taken out.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're a bit late," Cathy told them. I noticed Sam had put her hair in a low ponytail but her side bangs still fell around her face. She was also wearing fresh-looking khaki capris and a thin-looking yellow sporty jacket with white lines. The only thing surprising was that she was wearing yellow flip-flops, which was when I glanced over to Cathy and saw she was wearing flip-flops, too but sky blue.

"Yeah, but you know how Cathy is with her clothes, needing to change them every so often," I said, and grinned when she playfully stuck her tongue out at me. Sam rolled her eyes, and Chris laughed, which was when I saw he was wearing jeans and a thin blue undershirt with long sleeves and a simple white polo over.

"Speaking of clothes, won't you get a bit hot wearing that, Danny?" Sam asked, pointing to my gray leather jacket. I looked down at myself and wondered how my gray/silver jeans, jacket, and white t-shirt with white and blue tennis shoes would make me feel hot when it felt surprisingly cool. I thought about it as we went into the building, following Sam, and started walking past different rooms with electric locks.

"Hmm... Oh, nah. I spent half of last week in the Sonora Desert and the other half in the Sahara. I think I'm still trying to get over it, because it actually feels sorta cool right now," I said once we waiting for an elevator to open.

"Seriously? I feel like we're back on the beach," Cathy said, and I looked over her clothes, noticing they did look like something for summer. Sam smiled and Chris laughed, but they both looked over to each other and shrugged.

"We spent two months in the rainforest, but I guess this last month that we were in Boston got us back to normal," Chris said as the doors opened and we got out, following Sam.

"I wonder when we'll be able to completely catch up," Sam said, glancing back at us before stopping next to the door to a place with a garage-looking door thirty feet long. She put in her room key into the electric lock and the door opened up, revealing just the MBV and a lot of empty space. Before I thought on that too much, I ran to it, jumping over it and landed on the driver's side. Currently, it just looked like a regular red Jeep without its ceiling on, but the MBC emblem was clearly on the side of the tire holder in the back.

"Hey! Who said you got dibs?" Sam called over, crossing her arms. I smirked at her and said, "You were too slow for The Danny, Sammie."

Cathy laughed, quickly following my suit and jumping over the passenger's car door and into the seat. Like mine, her seat automatically put on her seat belt. Sam just looked more shocked before letting out a small whining/annoyed groan and going over to the backseats.

"Fine, but I'm totally driving on the way back, you know," she said. I rolled my eyes, still smirking. "I know, I know." After Chris got in, too, I started the car and drove out. The garage door automatically closed once the car was out, and I headed down a long corridor that lead us back down.

After a few seconds of driving, the MBV looked like it came to life from the inside, several things turning and lighting up before we heard a woman's voice say, "Welcome back, MBC." At the same time, we all answered.

"MBC: Reporting for duty."

When we got to the school's gate, we showed the security guard our student ID's. I couldn't help but feel that that was going to be something common for us to be doing later on. Half a mile away from the school, I asked Chris, "Hey, all of the rooms for cars in the garage in the first floor looked like they were for one car, but why did we get so much space? Is the Commander going to give us a car each or something?"

He shrugged but smiled and said, "There's a chance, yeah. He did say he was going to give us transportation for going around the school, but I don't think we can drive the cars around the main campus part. I think we can drive to the back area, where all the stadiums and arenas are, with the cars, but we may be able to drive around the academy with something smaller."

"Ah, okay. Hey, maybe he'll give us a motorcycle or something then," I said. Sam and Cathy laughed when Chris looked like he did last time we made him go on a roller-coaster.

"I'd settle for a bike," he said, but none of us said anything as we started to enter Singletown.

None of us had visited yet, because it would be a bit inconvenient due to us having all gotten here today. The academy is fifteen miles away from the city, but the airport is thirty miles, so to have gone to Singletown and then to the school would have been a longer ride. All of us were quiet as we looked around the entrance to the town, but I was going to purposely avoid going to Cathy's place. Her house was close to the outskirts of town, and it should just be ten to fifteen minutes by car, but I knew all of us were eager to see Singletown.

"Wait." Sam's voice made me stop right before I turned away from Cathy's rode. "What is it?"

"...Let's see the town after seeing everyone else. We won't worry about them that way, and then we won't need to rush back to go see them." She glanced over to the clock before turning back to me. "It's three. How about we spend around two hours with them and then go out to the town before heading back to the campus at ten?"

I didn't think about it. Not because I knew better than to not do something she wanted, but because I knew her suggestion was better than what I thought of. I headed down the road, and in a few seconds we were in front of my favorite yellow house.

After I turned off the car and jumped over the door, we all heard a loud and angry, "Would you stop playing with that stupid ball and listen?"

Cathy and I glanced at each other and smiled.

**Remember how I said I didn't want it to be too long? Well I also wanted to leave a cliffy. =)**


	5. Old With New

**Yay, finished. =) On the bright side, I really wanna write the upcoming stuff, but I think what's on my mind is going to end up being two or three chaps, but I don't know yet. Ah well.**

Cathy's POV

I put a hand over my mouth and tried to contain my giggles, so it was totally awesome that we were on the opposite side of my house. I'm sure if I was any closer they would have totally heard me. When all of us got out of the car, no one making much of a sound, we went to the backyard through the side of my Earth home.

Before we turned the corner and into the backyard, I got on my knees and got close to the ground, peeking over to the other side and leaning on the house wall as I felt Danny doing the same above me. Sam and Chris stayed behind us, not checking out what was going on like us, but they didn't go into the backyard either.

I saw Belle standing with her arms crossed and with white capris, her light green sneakers, and a neon green spaghetti strap shirt under a lilac, pink, and lime green country-style plaid shirt that looked good on her. Her long, really wavy sunflower-colored layered beach girl hair, going from below her shoulders to her mid-back, was shining brightly against the sun's light, making her not look just really pretty but also pretty powerful and dangerous.

Like Danny would say about my hair when the sun hit it like that, it looked like the sun was passing energy through it from how radiant and glowing it was. Her long pink streak on the her right side was held back from getting to her face with a neon green clip, and the eyes we shared in our genes looked especially blue right now. I think I could even see a tsunami ranging in them. 'What happened to make her so upset already?'

I looked over to who was in front of her, the person she was obviously mad at, and saw a boy slightly taller than her with a very cocky, amused look on his face. He had a soccer ball lying perfectly still on the top of his right foot while the leg with that foot was raised in the air, and he stayed perfectly balanced like that. 'Danny's recruit' His arms were crossed as he looked at my niece, and I just knew those two were not going to be buddies all that easily.

Alec's shaggy Anthony Kiedis hair, like when the singer had it blonde and shaggy, was a mix of almost white blonde strands, sunny blonde hair, Danny's hair color, and a few black strands around the same amount of the white blonde strands. His hair, even though most of it was sandy blonde-looking, had opposite colors with the blonde and black.

'So Danny got a warrior without truly knowing it... ...Well, I don't see why that made Belle mad. His species is a great addition to the team, even if he's almost completely human and probably just has a drop of his ancestor's genes, like my friends. Maybe their personalities clashed?'

He had on short scarlet Converse sneakers, faded blue jeans, and a matching red t-shirt. The only thing besides his hair and handsome face that made him look unique was the necklace he had on. The chain was interesting just on its own, and it looked like it was made of real gold. What made it more unique-looking was that the charm was a thin circle with an engraved Earthly compass that reminded me of a dry card compass. That and his hair was probably what brought out golden sparks in his green eyes. 'Hey, I wonder if he's going to go after Val like Danny did with Wendy...'

I turned to the other two people in the backyard and saw who was probably Chris's recruit. The first thing I noticed was that he looked seriously built, and I had to remind myself that he was just twelve. 'He looks at the most fifteen or fourteen. Not like Chris.'

Barron was wearing new-looking dark blue jeans, black and blue tennis shoes, and he had on a navy blue and white baseball jersey shirt with long sleeves. The glasses he was wearing made him look like someone cunning, but because of his clothes and muscles, it made him look extra sharp and a bit like he was on the line of being a jock and being a charming geek. His hair was neatly combed, short, but he had one-inch bangs, and, unlike his mentor's, it was black. Like, oil black. And his brown eyes looked stressed, annoyed, and worried as he looked at Belle and Alec. 'If it wasn't for his thin rectangular glasses, he'd look like he was supposed to take a serious Danny's place. I wonder where his ancestors are from.'

Lastly, I turned to Caitlyn. 'Wow... She looks just like what I would expect a trained and experienced dancer to look like,' I thought.

Her body was perfectly posed and with purpose. Her red hair and long side bangs gave the impression that she likes to rebel, but what I saw from her clothes and facial look at the moment, she was more of the type of person to fully listen to something, try to keep the peace, and be someone who was ready for something to be thrown at her. She had a hand on her hip, and she was wearing a white dress shirt that showed her figure well, but she had on light blue skinny jeans and black ballet shoes. Her hair was in a loose ponytail so I could see how the sun made her hair look a bit... on fire. 'Scearlian?... If that's the case then she probably gets her temper from her heritage.'

"Look, just because you're the alien here and your grandpa went to do some errands, it simply doesn't mean you're the one in charge. So because of that, I simply don't have to do what you tell me, blondie." Alec's voice had a strange accent, as if it was mixed with several different accents. It wasn't annoying or anything, it just made his English sound either American-english, then England's English, and in pieces it just sounded foreign, making him sound knowledgeable and even though he'd insulted her, his voice sounded kind. Alec was smirking like he'd deciphered her out already, and the angrier she looked, the more entertained he seemed to be. I could feel Danny get excited above me as he saw what I was seeing, and I smiled slightly at the pair.

"You're blonde, too, and not right now you don't, but just because you can kick a ball around _really_ well doesn't mean you have any right to do as you like, either. Now just put that down already and work."

"Oh please, girl. You're just getting mad, because you know you're not better than me, and you thought you would be."

'He's made a point about being good with it, so why hasn't he dropped the ball?' I glanced up at Danny and saw how anxious he looked for a challenge.

Turning back to the group, I decided to work something out.

"I didn't, and either way Grandpa told us to clean up the backyard, so that is what we're supposed to do! So seriously, why don't you leave that ball aside and start working?" Belle told him, looking like she really couldn't believe this was happening to her. Alec just pretended to think about it before turning back to her.

"Right. Okay, how about this? If this ball here gets taken from me, and I can't get it back in ten seconds, I'll do whatever you want me to do." So that's why he hasn't dropped it.

I looked up at Danny and smiled when I saw he looked down at me at the same time. I motioned with one of my fingers to Alec. He nodded and pointed to Chris, Sam, and me, then motioned to the backyard. We nodded and smiled.

Danny jumped over me and ran to take the ball away from him by kicking it. I noticed how the moment Danny had started for him, Alec had noticed he was there. When he had, he moved the ball away from Danny, but he'd seen that coming. The ball was moved from his foot to the back of the same leg's knee, and he had the plan to keep it away from Danny like that. After Alec had caught the ball with the back of his knee, Danny had already used his right heel to flip sideways to his left. He kicked out his left leg back and popped the ball out of its place.

Alec's eyes widen as it started to go up into the air, but Danny didn't do anything to get it. Alec kicked up with his right leg and caught the ball two feet above him to keep it from getting further away. What he totally didn't expect was my feet getting in his way from bringing it back down to him.

"What the?" He looked down and over to me, my left hand on the ground as I continued doing a backwards cartwheel, taking away the ball away from his foot's grasp. I saw his eyes widen with the idea of how he'd get it back right after I'd kicked it away. It made me smile to think that he actually thought it would only be Danny and I against him.

For a second, after my legs fell right on the place where my hand had been and I was perfectly bended evenly, he saw how I didn't just kick it away from him. I passed it to Sam, who I knew would follow the two of us. His vision of her only lasted for a second, because I stood back up, smiling at Danny's recruit who didn't even stop to think about how he was outnumbered. He just groaned and ran past me. Sam trapped my pass with her chest, but she'd seen how Alex was going after her. She let the ball fall even though he would probably get to her before it hit the ground.

"Hi, I'm Sam," she said when he got close. Sam's feet went on the top of the ball before it landed, and she pushed it back to her, away from him. Alec nodded, but he was too focused on trying to take the ball away to greet her. After she rolled it from him, she turned and gave her back to him. Alec tried to take it away from in between her legs, but she just smiled before he did, and she jumped up and to her right, kicking the ball right at Caitlyn's face while in the air. Caitlyn didn't look like she knew what was going on, so it was really funny when her and Barron realized it was meant for Chris.

While Sam had kept it from Alec's reach, Chris had ran past the two, so when Sam kicked it there, Chris jumped for it. (Literally.) His hands caught the ball, and he flipped forward in the air, landing upright next to Belle and with the ball in his hands. He smiled and handed it to her as Danny leaned over and told her, "Ten seconds are up. Maybe next time Alec will make sure we don't get in his way and ruin his fun." She looked over to him, surprised and not completely knowing what to do. "...Thank you?"

"...Ooh!" I ran into the house once this deal was done, remembering something I've been wanting to get for a long long long time.

Danny's POV

"Hey, where's Cath going?" I turned to Sam and asked as she came over to Chris and I with Caitlyn and an annoyed but smiling Alec behind her. She shrugged and glanced over to the house.

"Not sure. She didn't tell me anything about getting something. Chris?" She turned to Chris for his guess on what our blonde friend was doing. He smiled a bit.

"Guys, she's been off Earth for two years. Even though she had a coffee and a muffin, she hasn't had any good Earth food since. Specially candy," he explained.

"Ah." We nodded. It was quiet for a few seconds. My eyes widen.

"Wait, no, Cathy!" I ran in after her.

No one's POV

Sam and Chris smiled as Danny left, and Sam turned to face Alec and Belle. "How long would it take for you two to get along as well as them?" Caitlyn laughed before the two could say anything, and she turned to her mentor.

"Please. Not ten seconds after meeting each other, they were already arguing like an old married couple." Barron nodded and turned to Chris.

"Yeah, the two were at each others necks within a minute. And they were arguin' 'bout when Danny and Cathy were gonna get here of all things, makin' it a competition." When he spoke, his voice didn't have a stereotypical Texan accent, but it was slightly there.

"It was a fight about which one would get here first." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Alec grinned and looked playfully defensive, holding his hands up, while Belle just tried to avoid the MBC pair's eyes.

"Aunt Cathy told our grandfather and I that she'd be here once she was done with what she needed to do in the school. She was in the school much earlier than Daniel, too," Belle said in a reasoning voice, but she seemed to show respect for Sam and Chris in a way that said she thought of them as people ranked higher than her. The two shared a look.

"Well really, you guys just made the worst argument ever," Chris told them. Belle turned to them, shocked, and Alec smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Why's that, dude?" Alec said in a challenging tone, but he just looked curious. Belle just looked even more shocked at how Alec was talking to them. Sam smiled and headed to the clubhouse entrance.

"Danny and Cathy are the last ones to get somewhere early, when they're together." She tried opening it, then raised a hand to stop any of the recruits from telling her something when she found it locked. She turned around and leaned back on the door.

"Also, they both really wanted to see Chris and I, so they wouldn't have come until we saw each other. We wouldn't have forgiven them if they had." She smiled, and she looked past everyone as the backdoor of the house opened again. Danny came out with his back to them as he carried Cathy by her waist, and she was complaining about him not letting her take enough brownies outside.

"You have enough, Cathy!" He kept trying to haul her away from the door, but her legs were tight around his abdomen. She had one of her arms stretching back inside as the other held onto the door tightly.

"I only have twenty!" She said in a trying-to-be-reasonable voice.

"And that's totally enough! Come on guys, help." Danny turned back and looked at Sam and Chris. They laughed and shrugged in a, "Hey, this is your problem." way.

"As long as she doesn't go berserk on us we're good," Chris said, but his best friend rolled his eyes at that.

"Well thanks for the help, buddy," Danny told him but it barely sounded sarcastic.

"Really! I won't go crazy if I just have a few more chocolate cakes. Pleeease!" Danny got a hold of her arms and kept pulling her back.

"Seriously? That's just not helping your case, Cath," he smiled at her and for a second they were both just smiling at each other, but she gave him a hopeful 'Please?' look again.

"I'll give you some brownies," she tried to bargain with him. He laughed and got her to let go of the door.

"C'mon, you know me better than that. I'll take half of them from you anyway." When she let go of the door edge, one of her hands came out with a plate stacked full of dark chocolate brownies. Using one arm, he kept hold of her by the waist, and he used the other to steal a brownie from her. "See?" He grinned and bit into it. She laughed and let her legs go of him, but she turned to everyone in the backyard.

"Anyone want a brownie? Minus Danny," she said and lifted the plate three feet over Danny's head when he tried getting another.

"Hey, I only took one," he told her. Before Cathy could tell him something, Sam spoke.

"Valentine, we need to get the clubhouse door open soon," Sam told them, but they turned to her and rolled their eyes at the nickname an alien had given Danny and Cathy because of their uniform colors.

"Valentine?" Alec asked Danny. He shrugged and put another brownie into his mouth. When Alec got a brownie, too, Cathy explained.

"Some years ago, on Valentine's day, an alien tried taking over the holiday. Since Danny's and my MBC colors are red and pink, he nicknamed us The Valentine Pair. Now Sam likes to call us that to either make fun or to get us to listen." Danny finished eating it, and he nodded before adding something to what she said.

"It's a terrible name, but that's why she loves it so much." Caitlyn went over to Sam again.

"Mr. Smith already tried to open it, Sam. He said it'd take some sort of power to open it up, but he didn't tell us what kind before he left," Caitlyn explained to her. "Barron even tried to knock it down, since he's the strongest one here, but it didn't work." Chris, Danny, and Cathy went to Sam too, but Cathy gave the tray of brownies to Belle.

"He didn't mean physical power, Caitlyn," Chris explained. Cathy nodded, smiling widely and looking like the sugar was starting to kick in.

"He meant MBC power, Miss Dancer," Danny told her as he took the brownie Belle had gotten for herself and put it back. "And sorry, but you totally shouldn't eat that right now."

Alec smirked at her and got the brownie she'd gotten. Belle just looked confused. "But, why, Daniel?" He winced at the name.

"Well, we just wouldn't want you to almost blow up the clubhouse like Cathy almost did three years ago," Chris told her, smiling. Cathy smiled too at the memory.

"Yeah, but now I'm so glad I've grown older just so I can eat some chocolate cake," she told them, grinning from ear to ear like a five year-old.

Sam nodded, but she crossed her arms. When the three saw that they nodded and stood at each others side and made a horizontal line facing the entrance. "Ready? I'm pretty sure I left a movie in there," she said and stood next to them.

When the four where in the same position, they moved their right arm so that their V-com was in front of them.

"I left all of my Earth instruments. They probably need some tuning," Cathy told them as a small camera came out of the top of the door.

"You left all of them? All like fifty of them?" Chris asked shocked. Cathy smiled and laughed.

"No, silly. ...Just twenty," she gave them a sheepish smile as Danny shook his head.

"No wonder they put you in the Master Class: Orchestra," he said. The camera started scanning their V-coms from where they were, but it was taking around ten seconds on each other.

"Oh hey, I checked it out, and we have the class at the same time, Cathy. I just don't know if we're going to be in different parts of the auditorium, because my Master Class is about audio and sound mixing," Chris told her.

"Why don't you just call it DJ class? It's shorter," Sam told him, smiling. After a few more seconds of their talking, they suddenly stopped and turned around to face the quiet recruits.

All four of them were watching them, all surprised and confused in their own way like they didn't see how their own future was going to turn out like theirs had.

**So, was that a good place to leave it off? The next chappie _may_ have some songs and Danny acting goofy, JSYK. Anyway, if there's a comment, just leave it on a review.**


	6. Clubhouse

**Alrighty... Man, I totally took my time with this thing. And I barely started writing this thing yesterday. O.o**

Cathy's POV

Chris and Sam were the first ones to go inside of the clubhouse, so they turned the lever. It'd been so long I'd almost forgotten about the blinding light that comes right after.

"Whoa..." Danny and I glanced at the recruits, all surprised and amazed. Danny and I looked at each other.

'If they think this is awesome, wait 'til they start living this life,' we both thought.

"_There's_ my Karate Girl movie! I knew I left it in here," Sam said as she found her favorite movie on top of the keyboard of the supercomputer. I started looking around for my things, but then I heard lots of horrible, out of tune sounds coming from my right where one of our storage areas is.

"Hey Cath, I think this thing _really_ needs some tuning," Danny told me cheekily. I rolled my eyes, going over and taking my archtop guitar from him.

"Oh yeah right. This is why you were the singer," I reminded him, smiling. I put it on and tuned it, even though no matter how much I did that, whenever Danny would play it, it was going to sound out of tune. The floating chair being nearby, Chris jumped onto it and slid over to the supercomputer.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much!" As soon as he got to it, he started hugging it and smiling like I did just a bit ago with the chocolate cakes. He began to open up old files and go computer-geeky on us by taking out a wireless controller and starting a game.

Normal POV

Barron ran for Chris. "Whoa, is this it? It looks even better than you said it was."

Sam watched as Caitlyn and Belle looked around, trying to get familiarized with things. Alec went over to Danny after he found a battered red soccer ball near the instruments.

"Hey Danny, why's all this stuff 'ere?" He asked. Danny looked over to him, quickly taking the ball from his recruit as the two started playing with it. Cathy needed to push them away, so they wouldn't harm the instruments. Caitlyn went over to them, too, but she looked around, surprised at what she was seeing. Both her and Belle didn't seem to get why those things were in there, either, so they turned to their mentors for answers.

"It's simple. We would just leave all of our things here," Danny explained as Alec took the ball from him. Chris nodded, turning to them after pausing the game.

"The clubhouse was basically like our second bedroom, just one that we would all share," he added. Sam, finding the floating bed, sat on it and checked to see if the DVD was alright.

"This IS a clubhouse, after all. It's just also our headquarters," she said simply, looking up at them. A second after, she blinked, thinking it over.

"Well... Was. Now it's yours," she clarified. Belle smiled and turned to her aunt, putting her arms behind herself and giving her a sweet look.

"So then, you need to get out all your junk, Aunt Cathy." The way she said it, sweet and innocent while obviously knowing how Cathy felt about her instruments, told them the she wasn't a big fan of the instruments, unlike her aunt. Cathy's three friends turned to her, all knowing she was pretty touchy about her musical stuff, but in turn she just smiled and laughed a little.

"_Actually_, Belle, that depends on-" Getting cut off before she could prove her niece wrong, they all heard some static, and the hologram of the Commander popped up.

"MBC? Are you here already?" The first four members lined up in front of him, and the four new ones lined up behind their mentors. Danny grinned, glancing over to Chris like, "Let's ask about the vehicles first."

"We're here, Commander. It's nice seeing you again," Sam greeted. Cathy glanced back to her niece, who was standing upright like a soldier.

"Oh, hello, Samantha. I hear you and Christopher got to go to the Amazon Rainforest a few weeks ago," he said colloquially. Belle raised an eyebrow at the question, having expected something dealing more along the lines of a mission report.

"Yep. Glad it's finally over," Chris said, smiling, but he sat down on the floating bed, taking out his laptop after it was brought over from the car. The Commander just laughed at his reply.

"Right, you were never one for the outdoors. And you Daniel, what trouble did you get into?" Danny's eyes widen as though he got put in the spotlight and he didn't need to be, but his friends, including Alec, just laughed. Caitlyn, Barron, and Belle all glanced at each other like, "Isn't this suppose to be more formal?"

"What? Me? No way... I didn't. ...Well, unless you include this incident on the plane ride back having to do with the hot air hostess," he said, smirking. Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess. She looked like Wendy?" Crossing her arms and a defiant eyebrow up, Danny's smirk trembled a little, but his eyes got ready for an argument, even though now Cathy herself reminded him of Wendy. Also, the way his friend looked right then told his better judgment not to fight with her. Sensing the fight coming on anyway, Alec asked the Commander a question to change the topic.

"Hello, Commander. I'm Alec Asker, Danny's replacement. We were just wondering how this was going to be handled, since none of us know more past this stage," he explained, but glancing over to Danny, he grinned since his older friend was silently making fun of the way he talked to the Commander.

"Ah, yes. That was what I wanted to talk to you kids about," the Commander told them.

"Ah, wait, this sounds like it's going to be a long speech," Danny said boisterously, heading over to a door and opening it to reveal a popcorn machine.

"Yah'll have that in here?" Barron asked, somewhat amazed. Chris shrugged, but Sam sat next to him and checked his screen. Cathy went over to Danny and helped him with the popcorn.

"Would you like for us to send you some, Commander?" she asked.

"Oh, I'd be delighted to get some. The last time I had them was before you kids left. ...What are you four doing? Come on, get a seat, too," he told Caitlyn, Barron, Belle, and Alec. The four looked at each other, but they shrugged slightly, unsure if it was an order or a suggestion. They took a seat, Alec taking the floating chair.

Once everyone had some popcorn, at first Belle being unsure about the new Earthly treat, the Commander told them what they were curious about.

"You four, the first MBC, will still be enlisted _as_ the Monster Buster Club. What will happen is that it just won't be shown publicly." The four glanced at each other, trying to figure out what that meant.

"There are many undiscovered things in that academy, and I need you four to go undercover to investigate and _dis_cover those things." Danny, after throwing a popcorn up in the air that he missed but Alec caught, didn't let the opportunity pass.

"Would it have anything to do with the Swim Team Captain? He seemed pretty suspicious to me," Danny said, grinning over to Cathy. Her eyes widen, a small blush forming. "Danny... Leave him out of it."

"The Swim Team Captain? Well, possibly. There are many things we don't know about that are there. We'll look into it, Daniel," the Commander said, taking Danny's words seriously and making Cathy blush more.

"Commander, he was kidding. Day's a sweet guy. I doubt he has anything to do with aliens and illegal things," Cathy tried to reason.

"Yes, he does have something to do with that, Cathy. Hasn't he already stolen a piece of your heart?" Sam said, joining in on Danny's teasing. That just made her friend laugh and throw some popcorn at Sam, who threw some back, but Cathy couldn't stop her blushing just then. Chris had to lean back as he kept doing things on his laptop to avoid the line of fire.

"Well, whatever the case may be, there are MBC related things going on in that school. Of one case we know, there is a special sort of mastermind making deals there. The reason for them or what they are about, we're still unsure over," the Commander told them. The four looked back at him, nodding and understanding the basics of their new mission.

"Since this will undoubtedly be an undercover and long-time mission, you four are not to live in Singletown, meaning under normal circumstances you would be leaving it unprotected." Caitlyn smiled, getting a bit of her own popcorn.

"And that is where we come in, right, Commander?," she asked. He turned to face her, squinting a bit as he looked at her.

"You must be Caitylin, Samantha's replacement. ...Of course, I'm mostly just saying that due to Cathy's replacement looking like her twin, am I right, Isabella?" The Commander turned to face Belle, smiling like he was trying to make small talk with the younger Rhapsodian, who seemed just a tad surprised at the sudden direct attention, but she nodded.

"Greetings, Commander. How do you do?" She greeted. He smiled, sharing a look with Cathy, who was picking popcorn from her hair.

"I sure hope you enjoy your stay here in this planet. It's quite an entertaining one, even outside of your duties as a member of the Monster Buster Club," he told her. She nodded, but then Danny raised his hand, speaking up again.

"Yo, Commander, what happened to putting us as roommates and also something about giving us transportation apart from the MBV?"

Their recruits turned to them, confused. "You guys aren't roommates?" Caitlyn asked for the group. Their mentors shook their heads.

"Apparently instead, we each get patrol over one of the four dorm buildings. Am I right, Commander?" Chris asked, turning to him from looking at his laptop. The Commander nodded.

"Precisely. You four are experienced and well-trained, but this way you will also be able to cover more ground."

"Hey wait, if they're keeping the MBV, then are we just going to have the pods to move around?" Alec asked. The Commander laughed.

"What will happen with that, Alexander, is that until all four of you get both of your Earth driver's license and the universal one, will you be allowed to drive the MBV," the Commander explained.

"Come again? ...We're not allowed to drive for another four years, Commander, yet the first MBC could use it. That doesn't sound very traditional," Barron questioned. Chris looked over to his friends, mouthing, "Remember what I said about him speaking up?"

"Besides, the four of us look older than they ever did when they were our age. And what does it matter if we don't have our Earth issued driver's licenses? It's not like the street cameras are supposed to see the MBV, anyway," Caitlyn added. The Commander smiled, but he turned to face Alec.

"...I won't drive on the wrong side of the road," Alec put down, an English-Aussi accent coming out more in his voice, but he grinned. The Commander nodded, laughing.

"Test passed," the first MBC said. Their human recruits turned to them, confused.

"You three needed to prove an argument together before you were allowed full MBC privileges," Chris explained.

"Three?" Alec asked. Belle nodded, eating popcorn.

"I already knew that," she simply said, with a touch of haughty in it. Danny was about to hand over the MBV keys to Alec when he threw them to Barron.

"Hey, why does he get 'em first?" Alec argued. Danny smiled at him.

"Sorry, man, but I'm not going to pug my favorite car in the hands of someone who likes driving on the left side of the road, someone who's used to riding the subway, or someone more at home in space ships." At the explanation, Barron just let out a cheer.

"Danny, then how are we supposed to get back to the school? I don't want Barron taking us back and then risking him getting lost on his way back here," Sam told him.

"Don't you worry about that, Samantha. You see, Mr. Smith should have gone to get a new MBV for the new MBC. You four will keep yours, plus receive some new vehicles to accommodate your new lifestyle at the school." Danny immediately jumped off the floating bed, arms thrown up.

"YES! We're getting motorcycles after all!" Chris's eyes widen, but he visibly turned slightly pale.

"Only if you wish, but there is more variety," the Commander explained. At that, Chris sighed of relief.

"We took the liberty of choosing that Daniel will have the motorcycle, a hoverboard that looks like and can turn into a skateboard, and a bicycle simply because he will make good use of them. Christopher, you can just take the board and bicycle if you please. Girls, both of you can take whatever you would like, too. The only thing is that you should know they all only respond to you and no one else. For example," the Commander moved aside and they could see two holographic skateboards, both with the wheels right on the edge of the board like they belonged to the body, but one was red and the other was blue.

"If Christopher tried to use Daniel's board and Daniel tried to use Christopher's, the boards wouldn't respond." While he said that, mini holograms of Chris and Danny trying that out were shown, but they just stayed in place.

"Alright, I won't lose my awesome new things," Danny said, still excited. Sam and Cathy rolled their eyes, each started a bet on how long it would take him to lose the boad.

"Also, these vehicles are of the MBC, which means that if the need arises, they can be turned into weapons. ...I will send the manuals later tonight." Danny groaned.

"Manuals? Seriously?" Sam shrugged, but she got the keys from Barron after her and her best friend settled the rules of the bet.

"Oh well. But I'm driving on the way back," she let everyone know.

"The vehicles should be in the school garage, in the space provided to the four of you, by tomorrow morning as long as your requests have been sent. Now, one last thing before I go. Alec, Isabell, Caitlyn, and Barron. I'd like to welcome you to the Monster Buster Club. Know that you all have much to learn, and the responsibility is great, but you all have assistance to guide you. Good luck on your first day of school, MBC." With that, the hologram disappeared.

"Did the Commander always like to end with dramatic endings?" Chris asked. His friends shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Well, are you all ready to enjoy the last day before we head back to school?," Danny asked his friends as Sam went to a bookshelf they had, Chris finished putting away his things into his satchel, and Cathy was putting her instruments in order to be taken back to the dorm. The clubhouse had been turned back to its normal, non-futuristic-looking self.<p>

"I suppose, but by the way you say it, it sounds like you want to throw a party before we get back. We only have one day, Danny," Chris reminded him. Sam nodded, voicing her opinion on how they should head back to the school at a reasonable time. Danny turned to Caitlyn and Barron.

"Man, your mentors can be such downers. You know that?" Danny asked them jokingly. Cathy got an idea and smiled, turning to Danny.

"How about we get them in a fun mood, Danny?" she asked him, setting up her electric piano. After thinking over what she was planning, he got it. And he smirked.

"Yeah. Hey guys, if you want to have a chilled out time today, how about we go for some karaoke?" Danny asked them, but his pair of friends turned to him with a, "Don't push it, Danny" look, but he just kept grinning, and Chris and Sam tried the same look on Cathy. She just gave them an innocent smile.

"Fine. Then we'll just start early," Danny told them as Cathy started playing one of her electric guitars, laughing, though she played along with the drums being played by the piano. The four recruits glanced at each other, but Alec stayed half lying on the sofa, watching. Barron got an electric guitar, but he just looked over it, and Caitlyn and Belle looked at each other like, "What's going on?"

"Guys, come on. It's too early to be doing this," Chris tried to reason. Danny just grinned at his best friend and sang as soon as Cathy finished her bit and moved on to play the piano, singing back-up for Danny and looking at her best friend teasingly.

"_Another Friday night, you get the feeling right, at the bar when he sees her coming over_." When Sam and Chris heard that, they both groaned and blushed.

"Guys, come on..." Instead of stopping, their friends just laughed, but before they continued, Barron started playing the guitar he had been looking at, smiling since he knew the song and was enjoying this as much as Danny and Cathy were.

"_What you gonna do? She walks up to you._" Sam and Chris tried fleeing outside, but by then Alec had gotten up and was blocking the exist.

"Sorry, guys. This is pretty entertaining," he told them. Sam and Chris looked at each other like, "Why did we get ourselves in this again?" When they did that, Danny jumped in between them, grinning, but he sang.

"_Tongue-tied, better get yourself together._" They both groaned a bit and thought about how to get out of it without giving in to what Danny and Cathy wanted, but then she sang.

"_Pound another drink, to give him time to think."_ Danny looked between them, but then he went behind Chris and grabbed his hands, motioning as though it was Chris singing when he was.

"_What's your sign? Hey, I think you know a friend of mine._" Sam just looked away, but they were both blushing red now. Barron smiled, going over to Chris and pushing him to Sam, now him being the one to sing.

"_All the stupid lines that he had ever heard, wouldn't come to mind. He couldn't say a wooord."_ Caitlyn, having enough of sitting on the sidelines, went over to Sam, and since she knew the song too, she pushed her mentor over to Chris as she sang and Barron focused more on his playing tgeb.

"_Tonight, tonight, he's gonna get it right._" When Caitlyn pushed Sam closer to Chris, they both blushed even more, and they could all tell the two were giving in to having fun before going back to the school. Danny got Chris in a headlock and sang along with Caitlyn and Cathy, grinning.

"_Even losers can get lucky sometimes. All the_-" Yet his and Caitlyn's mouth got covered by his leader before he could keep singing, and Cathy and Barron stopped playing.

"So, _can_ we have some fun before we head back?" Cathy asked hopefully, though still in a way that said she and Danny could do worse to get their friends to say yes.

"Oh alright... But we just better be back before ten," Sam told them. The two saluted, smiling.

"Aye, aye." Cathy and Danny glanced at each other, but they nodded and kept singing.

"_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls_," they sang. Sam and Chris groaned, each quickly getting out of the clubhouse now. Danny ran out to follow them and Cathy got one of her other guitars, following him.

"Man... For once I see our mentors really are more than just a team," Alec said. He turned to his new alien teammate. "What do you think, Isabella?" He smirked, knowing that the name irked her. She glared at him, crossing her arms and heading out.

"I think you should've already known that, Alexander." Now he was the one to be annoyed as he went out. Caitlyn and Barron stayed behind, but they turned to each other.

"At first glance they look like they're just like their mentors, but..." Barron shrugged. Caitlyn nodded.

"I hope they get those attitudes together or else our team is going to go downhill fast," she told him.

**So, there will be more Sammie and Chris in the next chappie. It would've been on here but...Was too much as it is. And I know the cover is sorta lame, but if someone has a better idea, go ahead and suggest it.**


End file.
